Dark and Riku gettin' it AWNsatoshi and krad2
by boysnextdoor
Summary: i wrote this when i was 14 with my friend. it is the most amazing thing i have ever read, i challenge ANYONE to top this.


AUTHOR NOTE: I wrote this when I was twelve

AUTHOR NOTE: I wrote this when I was twelve. I wrote the sexy bits, my deranged buddy provided the dialogue, and by george if this isn't the most amazing fanfiction you've ever read, then send me a link to a better one because I wanna see it.

Here is the original quizilla link: /users/lickmypussyplease/quizzes/dark and riku getin' it on!!-with satoshi and krad action/

Dark and riku getting' it on! (satoshi and krad action)

The room was dark and smelled like must. "dark, i swear i wasn'tfollowed, you can come out now." riku said. "ive missed you." said dark. Dark couldn't restrain himself. he gathered her up in a powerful embrace. Slipping his long fingers through her hair."dark," she said. "no," he said.you deserve it. And besides baby, i brought protection this time." he lay her down on the bed, as he slpped his fingers up her skirt. "no". thought riku. "i can't let him seduce me!" but his fingers were far up her skirt now. he bent over and took the string of her panties in his mouth, all the while she was caressing his hair. "Dark, stop!" she screamed. "make me". he said

she kept screaming for him to stop as he moved his way upward and danced his tongue around her neck, but her screams soon became screams of pleasure. she moaned again and again, but to no advance. dark moved his tongue down to her shirt. It was an expensive shirt, and she didn't want to see it ripped, so she took it off. "always pinching pennies. " he said. but she could only moan back. he stuck his tongue down on her nipple and felt it harden. Then, he began to play around and suck it.riku felt the chain of his pants caressing her naked leg. but there was pain, a key hung off the chain and tearing the flesh on her leg. "dark" she started to say, but the words were lost as he moved down her belly to her womanhood. he put his tongue in her clit, biting and licking, making out with her clit, but then her plunged his tongue into her. but he quickly withdrew. "c'mon baby, don't i make you horny?" she just moaned. he listened carefully, threw the moaning, he could hear what sounded like sobs. her put his hand down her naked leg, and felt the blood of the cut. he licked off the blood and than gave it a good rub with his finger. he plunged his finger into the wound, working it in and out, through riku's screams, he seemed to be gaining pleasure. "heh, he said, i can make you moan all sorts of ways"

"its-its not fair." she said, catching her breath."you are fully dressed".she said."i want some love too, now come ride me cowgirl, if you want me naked, come do something about it." dark said. riku just laughed the remark off as she climbed on top of him. playfully, she bit his lip, then pulled off his shirt. she moved her way down to his pants as she unzipped his fly and placed her mouth on the top of his penis. all traces of timidity had left her system. he launced his penis into her mouth. "c'mon take it all in." he said. she nearly choked. then, a warm stream of liqiud shot down her throat. she stayed still though.she moved back up onto dark's chest. a bare sheet covered the lower half of her body, and she covered dark. she could stay like this forever. just then, the door open, and a figure stood in the doorway. "what is going on in here?" said satoshi.

'dark" satoshi said, "when you said that you had something fun we could all do, i didnt know thats what you meant. how is this fun for me?" riku was embarassed. she grabbed the sheet and covered her face."come on join us" said dark. "you wouldn't mind would you riku?" riku didnt mind. she just came to see dark, got half-raped, and now was invited to an orgy. "satoshi pulled off his shirt and jumped onto riku, he took full possession of knawing on her already hardend nipples as dark licked every inch of her pussy. her moans grew increasingly louder. she cummed on dark. satoshi got bored so he shoved a finger into her. she moaned as he pushed in farther, and farther then he stuck another finger and she cummed agin. by the time he had stuck a third finger into her, dark was all wet. he shook himself like a dog ."ive got and idea" he said, an rolled her on top of him.

riku was on top of satoshi ripping off his shirt and kissing him. dark rolled satoshi over and started his "idea".dark was on the bottom, thrusting his penis into her. it was too big, so she moaned everytime he thrust it in. on his knees, behind her, satoshi was giving her anal sex. "just--a --little more--" said dark. just then, he got it in, she felt her clit harden around him, and cum all over him, an ogasm was sent throgh her. she screamed. then, satoshi rolled her over, and stuck his tongue as far as it could go down her thoat. then, with a mighty blow, thrust his penis into her whood. it was painful, but riku liked it like that. she had another orgasm. "two in five minutes."said satoshi. "thats a new record."said dark. they hi-fived as riku still screamed with pleasure.

now riku needed a break, satoshi and dark were at their peak, so as she lay to catch her breath, dark jumped satoshi, satoshi sat, and twriled dark's hair for a moment, panting. then, satoshi rolled dark over, and sucked him, now it was dark's turn to moan. riku wedged herself between satohi legs and sucked him, then he sarted moaning. but he pushed her out of the way, as dark rolled satoshi over, and began humping him, as he caressed his nipples, satoshi pushed dark's head against his chest. then satoshi had an orgasm. "damn you two" said dark."its my turn. he didn't need to ask twice. satoshi covered fro behind, while riku kissed him. then riku got an idea. she led dark to stand upon the bed. she danced around his leg like a pole.twirling around, admiring how strong he was. she wondered if all phantom theive had muscles like this. satoshi's legs weren't just sticks though. somehow, they had gotten more muscular.but back to what she was doing. she slowly went up and kissed his thigh. then, dark was on again. he went full out on riku. satoshi was still behind, and riku's kisses went from his mouth acoss his cheek to his ear, to satoshi's mouth? satoshi crept down, and thrust his peni between dark's leg's and into riku's whood. dark, in the center was fine with this, actually, he was enjoying it.

it was ten minutes after dark had his orgasm. because of satoshi's powers, the room had shook significantly during his orgasm, again during dark's. riku crept over to dark, clenching her thighs around dark's thigh, and felt the orgasm run through her. it had been a--rough night, "at least one night without krad showing up." thought dark. just then, krad appeared.

"what is going on here" screamed krad. riku was scared she didn't want to ruin dark's night, she just wanted dark to relax. she knew she had to do something. she straddled krad. she quickly undid the buttons on his shirt while caressing his neck. she sucked on his lip, as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. krad was thourougly confused. by the time she had got his shirt off, he had gotten the gist of things. "c'mon girl" he said in a thick accent. like lightning,he turned riku over thrust his penis into her. but he didnt cum inside her. what she felt was power, it coursed through her veins and increased the pleasure. every inch of her was coarsing with pleasure. she didnt know if she was screaming, or if krad was still there. she regained consciesness and found krad ontop of her with a grin on his face. "did you like that?" he said. then, he shoved his tongue all the way down her throat. that was followed by oral sex, then krad made his way down to her whood but she stopped him. "whats wrong?"he asked "he jammed a finger into her." in and out, he was getting closer to the real riku, and he liked it. he pulled his finger out befoe she got an orgasm. next, almost if hypnotized, she grabbed his hand and walked him off the bed. he stood up, and she resumed taking off his pants. then, stood up and laid on the bed spread eagle. krad pounced on her and started violently humping her. she moaned, and had another orgasm. however, krad didn't stop, and riku was hurting more and more. until she was moaning with pain. where was dark. dark came to the rescue, he straddled krad. truly, dark was the only one who could keep up with krad. next came a contest of thrrusting and kissing. except the kissess became violent, like biting. it was like krad and dark were fighting. riku was almost sure they wee communicating telepathically. dark grabbed a feather, krad grabbed and hid behind riku. dark and krad began fighting, with kissess and thrusts, with riku in the middle.dark and krad wee biting each other and scratching each other violently. they wee getting to the point where they wee starting to draw blood. then, a surge of power flew out of krad's head and thoughout the room. paintings shook, and the sheets were strewn all about. riku looked down at krad's face it was streakd with tears.riku embraced him."its alright." she said. krad grasped his head, and once again became satoshi.  
NEXT MORNING  
riku woke up. satoshi was laying on her chest, but on her waist was, DAISUKE?!  
END


End file.
